Modern One-Shots
by NikkinickSims
Summary: A collection of one-shots I wrote for the show "Modern Family" which, by the way, I do NOT own the show. Hope you enjoy! If you have ANY suggestions, please PM me or leave a review! My first ModFam story, so please no rude comments!
1. Thanksgiving

**Hey guys! This is my FIRST Modern Family fanfic, so it would be nice if you wouldn't post mean comments. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and really quick; I wanted to get this first chapter up ASAP, so it may not be SUPER well. Oh well... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

"Lily, sweetie, clean up your toys. The family will be here any minute," said Mitchell, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"But what if Joe wants to play with me?"

"He's less than a year old. I don't think you would be able to have him focus for more than a couple minutes."

"Ugh, fine," Lily whined. Just then, Cam came to the kitchen and passed Lily on the way, carrying her toys to her room. "Did she have a tea party with the Mad Hatter?" He chuckled. "Anyway, what do you think," Cam asked, presenting the shirt he was wearing. Mitch turned around and was surprised to see a, not-so-fabulous, knit sweater with a reindeer pattern. "Oh, it's...good, it's- it's...blue!" he said with a fake grin. "Ma sent it from Missouri. She knit it during a tornado. Isn't it lovely?"

Mitchell glanced at the sweater once more. "Well...it's blue..."

Cam started to get the picture. "Wait a minute, you don't like it."

"No, it's nice- it's nice! It's just...so blue..."

Cam squinted his eyes at his husband.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mitch went over and hugged Cam. "You know what, if you love it, so do I. I think it's great that your mom loves you so much and sends you sweaters."

As Mitch went to the answer the door, Cameron smiled.

Mitchell opened the door and greeted his family. "Hey guys!" "Hey, we brought the pumpkin pie!" announced Claire. "Ooh, yum!" "Mitch!" said Phil, giving him a high-five as he passed him. "Hello, Uncle Mitchell!" "Hi girls, Luke!"

Five minutes later Jay, Gloria, Joe, and Manny arrived.


	2. New Years' Eve

**Happy New Years'! My present to you is this new chapter of this story that I just posted today! XD Or actually yesterday, technically...Anyways! Sorry this is a little short, ran out of GOOD ideas, LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Years' Eve<strong>

There was about ten minutes left of the year. Everybody was getting ready to blow their sound-makers and pop their confetti shooters. The kids were outside finishing up throwing their poppers and burning sparklers. Inside, Phil opened his laptop and video-called his dad. "Hey, Dad! Happy New Years' Eve!"

"Hey, same to you guys! So, how are Claire and the kids?"

"Oh, they're doing good. Right now we're at Jay and Gloria's place, and the whole family's here. Cam, Mitchell, Manny, Jay, Gloria, everyone's here!"

"Hey Frank," said Claire, sitting next to Phil as she leaned in front of the laptop.

"Hi Claire!"

Just then, Gloria announced, "Five minutes (meen-uts)!"

Meanwhile, Manny took out his cell phone and called his dad as well.

_**~Last 30 seconds~**_

"Kids, hurry and get in here, we have less than a minute!" Claire announced.

Haley, Alex, Lily, Manny, and Luke rushed inside.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The couples kissed and everyone jumped and cheered; Even Stella.

* * *

><p>By two a.m., Lily and Joe were asleep. Gloria put down the baby and then Mitch and Can said their good-byes to the family.<p>

"Happy New Years', everyone!" said Cam, walking outside, holding Lily.

"I'll walk you guys out," Jay said to Mitchell.

After they drove off, Jay noticed an elder neighbor walking down the sidewalk with his walker. "Hey Hank, how're you doing?"

"Oh, the weather's actually pretty good. A bit chilly. Say, quite a family of yours I've been hearing this evening."

Jay sighed. "No, Mr. Jameston, I was asking- ...Have a good night, Hank." Jay headed back inside, and before too long the Dunphys left as well.


	3. Long Night Alone

**So I was writing** **the whole second half of this chapter, and even editing the whole thing while I was, how perfect, watching Modern Family!**

**I don't own any of there's songs mentioned in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, January 3<strong>

It was a boring Saturday night, and Haley had nothing to do. She tried texting friends, Dylan was up North visiting his grandma. Maxine [OC] was at her little cousin's birthday party, which was the excuse she used every weekend. Haley's old college friends either didn't respond or were somewhere far away, visiting family for New Years'.

Haley sat on the couch, her cell phone by her side. Her parents were out on a dinner date, and Alex was sleeping over at a friend's house. But, Luke was here. Sighing, Haley decided to turn on the T.V. and began flipping through the countdown top song channels.

"Boots with the fur-" *Flip*

"One less, one less pro-" *Flip*

"I still get jealous!" *Flip*

"They'll tell you I'm insane-"

Haley decided this song was okay. She then had an idea. Haley picked up her phone and texted her Uncle Cam.

H:~Hey Uncle Cam, I was wondering if you guys needed a babysitter for Lily tonight?~

C:~Thanks Haley, but Mitchell and I are at a restaurant with Charlie, his boss, and Lily is with us. But we appreciate the offer!~

H:~No, problem, anytime. (:~

Haley sighed, heading up to her room.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Haley found herself waking up in her bed. 'I must've fallen asleep," she thought to herself.<p>

Haley headed downstairs, and immediately found Luke sitting at the kitchen counter. He looked up from his DS. "I'm starving!"

"Okay, fine, I'll cook you some dinner. How is soup?"

"Okay," replied Luke, not minding.

After setting the finished meal on the counter, Haley went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Claire: "Haley, Sweetie, how's it going?"

H: "Oh hi Mom, everything's fine."

C: "O-oh really? 'Cause I tried calling the house twice, your cell three times, and I texted you three times as well."

Haley was silent for a few seconds. "Oh..."

Once off the phone, Haley went to the couch to check her cell phone.

3 missed calls, and- 10 new messages?!

***Text messages***

The majority of the messages were from friends.

*Haley, it's Bonnie. I just got home from Washington. Wanna hang out? It's, like, 5:45 p.m. OK.*

*Yo, it's Jonah! Let's hang out.*

*What's up, Meg? Haven't seen you in, like, forever Man! You wanna come over and chill? If not that's fine. OK bye see you at Church tomorrow.*

Haley was very confused about that last one. Anyway, she continued checking the rest of her messages.

*Haley, it's Mom. I tried calling a couple times on the house earlier, and you probably noticed my calls on your cell by now. Well, I am just checking up on you and Luke. Love you both! Oh, and by the way, your dad and I have decided to say at a hotel, since it's kind of a long drive home. We are meeting up with our friends, Clive Bixby and Julianna. I'll try calling home again at midnight.*

Haley checked the time. 11:14 p.m. This was going to be a long night.


	4. The New Child

**I'm pretty sure you guys will enjoy this chapter. Personally, I still like the 3rd chapter the best.**

**This is probably the only one-shot in this series that will involve my OC, the kid they adopt. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>February<strong>** 7**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Today was the day.

A few weeks ago, Cameron and Mitchell decided that they were ready to adopt another kid. After the last time, when they got turned down in the end (season 3, episode 24), they gave up for a while. But, they decided they were going to try one last time.

Mitchell picked up his cell phone and dialed the Dunphys.

Haley: "Hello?"

Mitch: "Hi, Haley? It's Uncle Mitch."

H: "Oh, hi! Sorry, my mom's out at the grocery store, and my dad is, I think, fixing some step on the stairs or something...But you can call my mom on her cell if you want."

M: "Oh, no, that's okay. Actually, it's you I wanted to ask _you_ something."

H: "Oh, me? Sure, what's up?"

M: "Well, you know a couple weeks ago when you texted Cam and asked if we needed a babysitter for Lily?"

H: "Yeah?"

M: "Well I was wondering, if you weren't busy and wanted to, if you could look after her today? Cam and I have to run an errand. If you can't that's fine, we can always ask Jay and Gloria, but I just figured I would call you first, since you wanted to last time."

Haley was actually sitting on the couch, _bored once again_.

H: "No, I would love to watch over Lily! So what time should I pick her up?"

M: "Thanks! Actually, we can drop her off on our way. Is 1 okay?"

H: "Sure! Okay, see you guys then!"

M: "Thank you so much! Bye."

**Meanwhile...**

Mitchell walked out of the kitchen and joined Lily in the living room. "Lily," he said, sitting on the couch, "We have some big news." Lily looked up from petting the cat. "We're getting Larry a sister?" Just then. Cam walked into the room.

"Well, not Larry a sister..."

Cam spoke up as he sat on the couch next to his husband, "Lily, Sweetie, we're adopting another kid, so you're going to have a sister!" Lily gasped and jumped up. She was excited about this. Larry ran off.

**At the Dunphy house**

Claire walked in the house, her hands full of grocery bags. "Hey Mom," Haley said, following Claire into the kitchen.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Hey, Uncle Mitchell just called, and they are dropping off Lily at 1. They have some errands to run, or something."

"Okay, great," responded Claire.

* * *

><p>It came one o'clock, and the doorbell rang. Claire went to answer it, and found Cam and Lily standing there. "Hi Lily!" said Claire.<p>

"Thanks for watching her today. Mitchell and I have to pick up...something to bring to Jay's tonight."

"No problem! Lily's always welcome over," said a kind Claire.

Cam smiled. "Thank you. Bye Lily! Daddy will see you a little bit later!" He then gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Bye Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the adoption center...<strong>

"Hi! We called about adopting Margaret," said Mitch.

"Oh, you must be Mitchell and Cameron. I'm Sandra." The desk lady stood up and shook their hands. "One moment, while I go see if she's ready."

"Okay, thank you!"

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Said Cam.

About 5 minutes later, Sandra came back. With a smile, she said, "Thank you for waiting. Margaret will be right down."

Another few minutes later, a young teenage girl came downstairs, pulling a suitcase behind her.

She was pretty shy, but she looked up and smiled.

"Hi! You must be Margaret. I'm Mitchell, and this is your other dad, Cam."

Cam smiled. "Hey, Sweetie!"

Cam and Mitchell signed some stuff, and soon they were driving home.

"So, Margaret, how old are you?" asked Mitchell.

"I'm 13."

"Oh, cool."

"So, you guys are both my dads?" Margaret asked.

"Yep."

"Oh that's cool. Do I have any brothers or sisters?"

Cam then responded, "Actually, yes, you have a little sister named Lily."

"Awesome! So am I going to meet the rest of my new family?"

"Actually, we're going to my dad's house tonight, and everyone will be there," said Mitch.

"Oh, nice!"

15 minutes later, they arrived at Jay and Gloria's house.

As the three of them walked up to the door, Mitch stopped an said, "Wait...How are we going to tell everybody?"

Cam thought for a second, and then chuckled. "It's not like we can recreate the Lion King scene (season 1, first episode)...Or can we-"

Mitchell slapped his forehead. "We can't!"

Margaret was confused. "What Lion King scene?"

Mitch sighed. "N-nevermind. Let's just...go."

He rang the doorbell and soon Jay answered. "Hey guys! Cam, Mitch, Li- Oh, Lily, you've grown up!"

"Actually Dad, Haley and them are bring Lily over. We had to run an errand. And, also..." Mitchell took a deep breath, "We adopted another child today. Her name is Margaret." Jay was happy to hear this. "That's great news! Hi Margaret I'm Jay, your grandpa."

Once inside, Margaret met Gloria, Manny, and even Joe.

Probably 10 minutes later, the Dunphys and Lily arrived.

"Hey! NOW you're here, Lily," Jay said with a chuckle.

The Dunphys were confused.

"Hey Phil, Claire, kids."

"Hi Grandpa!"

Lily ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Daddies!"<p>

Mitchell turned around. "Hi Lily!" They hugged their daughter.

"Lily," Cam said, "There's someone here for you to meet." He smiled and went over to Margaret.

"This is your new big sister, Margaret."

"Hi Lily," Margaret smiled.

Lily hugged her new sister.

"Haha, nice to meet you too."

Just then, Luke walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Cam, Uncle Mitchell."

"Hi Luke."

Then, Luke noticed Margaret. "Hey there gorgeous...I'm Luke." He held out his hand.

"Luke, her name's Margaret, and we adopted her today...She's your new cousin," informed Mitch.

Lukee froze and pointed the other direction. "And I will be out there..."

Margaret was in shock. "So that was my cousin...And he tried to flirt with me?"

"Pretty much," chuckled Cam.

When dinner was ready, the family talked, laughed, and had a really good time. Everyone was so happy that Margaret was now a part of their family, and she felt like she was fitting in already.


	5. California Adventure: Sparking Bravery

**Here is the 5th chapter! This one should be a fun one. I kept moving around my story chapters, trying to figure out which order the chapters should go, because I kept thinking of great ideas! Honestly, the idea of this one-shot is my favorite. I was actually thinking about doing a chapter where they go to Disneyland _again, _but I didn't _really _know what I was going to write for it. So I kind of scrapped the idea, at least for then. Until, my friend Aprildiamond9- (she's pretty famous by now, how I always credit her, LOL!) Anyway, the thought she gave me was, "Hey, what if the family went to _California Adventure _instead?" I loved this idea, because there is, i think, more rides there that I can use for this one-shot, and so I can create more action, I guess you can say. Also, my other friend, crystalgolem248, helped with some ideas too! :) Thanks guys!**

**Oh, and if you don't know what California Adventure is, it is the park right next to Disneyland Resort in California, and instead of just making them re-visit Disneyland which they already went to in season 3, episode 22.**

**I don't own Disneyland, or California Adventure, or even Modern Family. Enjoy!**

***THERE MAY BE SPOILERS FOR SOME RIDES***

* * *

><p><strong>February 10<strong>

The family entered the gates Disney's California Adventure. Just right across the esplanade was Disneyland Park, where they visited just a few years ago.

It was a cool morning, temperature wise. They all waited on Buena Vista St. while some used the bathroom and the rest started thinking about what rides sounded fun. "We should go on Grizzly River Run. I heard you get **SOAKED! **Or, if you're really lucky, not _that_ wet," Luke suggested.

Suddenly, a cold breeze came by. "Maybe we should wait until later..." said Mitchell.

As the family walked down Buena Vista Street, they looked at their maps. "I want to go on Monsters Inc.!" Lily said. "I saw a video online of someone riding the Racers ride in Cars Land, and it goes pretty fast!" said Manny enthusiastically. "Oh, how about California Screamin'? It at least sounds like a scary ride here," Haley suggested. Claire made an agreement with everyone. "How about we split up, and at about 12:30 meet up at Flo's in Cars Land for lunch?" "Sounds like a great plan," Jay said.

Alex and Haley headed over to Screamin', while Claire and Gloria hit the shops and Starbucks **(-Which I don't own either)**, Jay, Luke, Phil, and Manny went to Radiator Springs Racers, and Cam, Mitch, and Lily went to the Monsters Inc. ride and then to the Muppets show.

**~With Alex and Haley~**

"That was fun!" Haley cheered, "Didn't you think so?"

Alex was walking next to Haley through the exit, with a scared look on her face. "No..."

Haley sighed. "Oh, come on, Alex. You don't know what fun is. Hey, let's look at our picture. I took a Selfie of us after the loop." haley pulled out her phone and looked at the photo. "Oh my gosh!" she cracked up, "Your face!" She showed the picture to her sister and Alex crossed her arms and walked quickly ahead.

***Meanwhile...***

Jay, Manny, Luke, and Phil were waiting in line. Luke sighed. "Are we almost there? We've been waiting in line for, like, forty-five minutes." A few moments later, Manny announced, "We're almost to the front!"

About ten minutes later, the group reached the front of the line.

***At the race part of the ride***

The guys were in a dark purple car, "racing" a red car with these three enthusiastic brunette girls, along with other random people, who actually seemed crazy because of how excited they were. When the two cars speedily took off, the girls in the red car shouted, "Wooooo!" while the one with long, straight hair laughed maniacally, uncontrollably.

After both cars crossed the finish line at the end of the race, the winner was determined. "We won!" shouted Manny. Jay and the Dunphy guys were cheering.

The red car pulled up next to theirs. "Good race guys. Until next time..." one girl said, "When we beat you!" The girl with wavy-ish hair, in the middle between the evilly laughing girl and fake-friendly one, said, "Thalia, be nice. I'm...not with them. Anyway, nice riding with you guys! It was fun." Their car pulled ahead around the corner and unloaded.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, 12:30 came and the whole family met at Cars Land and ate.<p>

After lunch, everyone went into small groups once again; Phil and Claire went on the ferris wheel by themselves, while Cam, Mitchell, Gloria, and Jay went on Toy Story Mania, and the five kids went off together.

"Can we go to Bugs Land?" Lily asked. They went there and strolled around, looking for a fun ride. The five ended up going on this really short kiddie train ride. "Are you sure this isn't too scary for you, Alex?" The younger sister roller her eyes in annoyance.

After that one, they walked up a path a bit until they reached a, exactly, 199-foot 1930's style hotel. Haley looked at Alex, Manny, and Luke and smiled. "Well?"

The three looked at each other. "Yeah!" cheered Luke and Manny. The three then looked at Alex. "NO, no no, no."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Please, Alex. You're brave, you went on a loop and high drops. For all we know, this could be another kid ride."

Just then, a family with two kids who looked about 7 and 9 were being carried by their parents to the line, and one of the kids was crying while the other was saying, "No, please!"

Haley smiled once again. "See?"

Alex tried to calm down. "Okay, who knows? It _could_ be not as bad as that other rollercoaster."

"See? That's the spirit."

As the two sisters started walking to the end of the line, Manny realized, "Wait, you guys!" The girls turned around.

"What about Lily?"

Lily was distracted by a character walking by. "Hey, there's Sulley!"

Haley spoke up. "Hey Lily, would you be okay with going on this ride?"

The girl turned around and simply answered, "No."

* * *

><p>After finally dragging Lily in to the line, still terrified, the kids soon got to the front of the line and boarded.<p>

Everyone on the ride screamed their heads off with fear, except for one person, who was screaming of happiness; Lily.

Of course, Alex _still _came out frozen, scared. Even Haley, Luke, and Manny were in shock. Everyone was silent. Then, Luke put his fists in the air and screamed, "Wooo! Yeah! That was awesome!"

Then, Lily caught up with the group and was happy as could be.

They all headed off to look at their picture. Lily was one of the only ones on the ride that was enjoying themself, while the other four showed opposite emotions. For example, you could see tears coming from Alex's eyes, Haley was really scared, and Manny and Luke were hugging each other and screaming. On the other hand, Lily had her hands in the air while laughing.

After Lily getting a T-shirt that said "I survived The Tower of Terror" and the group walking outside of the ride, the kids decided to meet up with their parents at the fountain down Buena Vista St.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Jay greeted, "Having fun?"<p>

"You bet!" Manny replied.

Meanwhile, Lily saw her dads. "Daddies!"

Cam said, "Hey Sweetie, missed you!"

Mitch was happy to see her. "Hi Lily! So, what do you guys go on? The jellyfish ride? Goofy's Sky School? Maybe Tow Mater?"

Lily unzipped her jacket and showed her shirt.

"You went on Tower of Terror?!" asked Cam.

Lily smiled. "I was brave."

"So, who was the wimp of the day?" asked Jay.

Haley looked at Alex, who then looked at the ground sadly.

"Um," Haley spoke up, "I just wanted to point out how brave Alex was today. She was terrified to ride the biggest rides, but she still rode them."

"Wow, you really went on those, Alex?"

"Way to go! You conquered your fear!"

"See? You're not wimp. And, I'm sorry about saying you don't know how to have fun. You _do. _Nice job for sparking like a firework and facing your phobia. You are _brave._

* * *

><p>Before the family left the park for the evening, they decided to all go on one last ride.<p>

Once in line for Soarin' Over California, the group talked about their day.

When they were boarding the ride, Luke noticed some familar faces to his left. "Thalia?"

One of the bruenette girls looked over at him. "Oh, yeah, hi! You're the guy from the Racers, right?"

"Yep, thats me. I'm Luke. And that other guy is my step-uncle, Manny."

"Oh, wow. But, you guys look, like, the same age..."

"Oh, we are."

Thalia was very confused.

The lights dimmed and the voice on the ride said, "Soarin' to tower. We're ready for take-off," as they lifted up.

On the ride, riders experienced hang gliding over San Francisco, Yosemite, L.A., Palm Springs, Newport, and more. At the end, there were fireworks. Alex remembered what her sister had said. "Nice job for sparking like a firework..." Maybe she was brave after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was SO much fun writing! If you find any mistakes, I am sorry. Not only does my tablet do auto-correct, but it does it a certain weird way. Anyway, hope you thought this chapter was fun. :) Please leave suggestions!<strong>


	6. Larry's Second Wife

**Hello again! Finally, the 6th chapter! I have been kind of busy going places lately and thinking up good ideas. Since March 4 was my Fanficton birthday, it encouraged me to write more and finally post it. ****Here's an idea I've had and been writing out for a long time.**** I was give this idea from my friend, Aprildiamond9.**

**Oh, and this chapter is based off of the actual episode "Larry's Wife," which is in season 5, episode 3. I wanted to make it clear that I don't own the show Modern Family or the episode "Larry's Wife".**

* * *

><p><strong>February 16<strong>

It was a quiet Saturday morning, and Lily was in her room, playing with some of her dolls.

Then, Mitchell walked into the room. "You're awake! Good morning, Lily."

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey, it's a nice day out. Why don't you go to the backyard and play in your princess castle?" Mitch suggested.

"Okay!" Lily put down her dolls and ran to the back.

Mitchell walked out his daughter's room and into the hallway, and found Cam just waking up.

"Hi Honey," Mitchell smiled and Cam followed him into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my wonderful husband!" They kissed. "Hey, where's Lily? She's usually up by now," Cameron asked.

"Oh, she's outside playing in her castle."

**...**

When Lily went outside of the pink castle to look for one of her toys, she noticed something sitting next to it. _A cat._

Lily gasped. "Hi kitty!"

The cat stared at her for a few seconds, then walked over to Lily.

The girl pet the feline's head gently, and said, "Aw, you're a nice cat! I'll name you...Larry's _Second_ Wife."

She was a Siamese Cat, and was pretty shy.

The cat enjoyed the attention. "Hey, do you want to be my pet?"

Of course, 'Larry's Second Wife' did not respond.

"I'll go ask my daddies."

Lily opened the door to the backyard and went to the living room. "Daddies, can we get another kitty?"

"No, Lily," said Mitchell.

"Aw..." The girl looked at the back door. "Why not?"

Cam was getting suspicious. "Sweetie, why do you want another cat?"

Lily sighed. "I was playing outside when I saw this cat, and I already told her that she could be Larry's second wife. Please, can we keep her?"

**A few minutes later**

"Well, it doesn't look like it has a tag or anything for ownership," said Cam.

"So can we keep her?" asked an anxious Lily.

"We'll see. Let's check with some of the neighbors and see if they know anything about..."

"Larry's Second Wife."

"Right."

Cam and Lily went from door to door, asking people if they knew anyone that had lost a Siamese cat. Nobody knew anything about the feline, not even the crazy cat lady three doors down.

"I'm tired," Lily complained, "Can we keep her at least for tonight?"

"Okay."

They went home and let Larry meet his "new wife".

**At the Dunphys**

"Good morning, Honey!" Claire said to her husband as he came to the kitchen.

"Happy Anniversary!" Phil wished.

"So," Claire said, "We'll arrive at the restaurant at 6:40 so we can hopefully be seated by 7." "Okay! Sounds like a plan," Phil informed. "Oh, and Phil, honey? Let's just have a night alone. No kids, no work phone calls..."

Just then, Phil's phone rang. He immediately picked it up and greeted the person. "Lorraine! How're things going at your new house?"

Meanwhile, Claire was getting upset.

Phil looked at his wife. "Hey, Lorraine, can I call you back Monday? I'm pretty busy at the moment...You know, making dinner plans...and stuff..."

...

"Okay, bye."

Claire smiled and kissed her husband.

**At Haley's Work**

~"'Cause I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name!"~

Haley parked the car and walked into the building for her job.

As she entered, the lady at the desk looked up at her and said, "Oh, hello Ms. Dunphy."

"Hey Olive, beautiful day, isn't it?"

Olive just gave Haley a blank stare. "Just get to work." Just then the phone rang. She picked it up, and answered, "Good morning! Thank you for calling Calvin Sinclair! How can I assist you on this beautiful day?"

Haley was confused about the desk-lady's attitude.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Mitchell and Cameron's door.<p>

Mitch went to answer it and saw a guy standing there. "Hi, my name's Peter, and I live on the next street over. I very recently lost my cat, and I just came home from asking neighbors and putting up these signs," he hands one to Mitchell, "Some of the neighbors say that someone on this street _found _a cat. Would you know anybody that has found one around here?"

Mitchell excused himself from the door and went to find Cam.

"Cam?"

He then appeared into the hallway coming from Lily's room, where they were petting Larry's Second Wife.

"What's up?"

"Well a man from the neighborhood, Peter, is at the door a d he's looking for his_ cat..._"

Cameron gasped. Larry's Second Wife?"

Mitchell nodded. "I would imagine so."

His husband then swallowed, wondering how he was going to tell Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

"So...we have to give her back?"

Mitchell nodded.

"Okay," Lily said with a slightly-sad voice.

Cameron picked up Larry's Second Wife and brought her to the front door. "Hi, Peter, right? We do have your cat."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! H-how much do i owe you?"

"No, it's fine, really."

Peter smiled. "Thank you," he said, turning around to leave. Peter then puts his cat up to his face, hugging it.

Just before Mitch and Cam close the door, they stop and hear their neighbor say, "Don't ever leave me again! DaRn it, Leroy, you're a cat! You're not supposed to leave home!"

Closing the door, Mitchell looks at his husband and says, "Did he just say 'Leroy'?"

"Larry's Second _Wife_ is a boy?"

They stood there in silence for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I know this one was really short. I wanted to get another chapter up ASAP. Sorry if this sounded a little dumb from of lack of details and stuff... Please, please: leave a review with ideas! I want to hear from you people! xD<strong>

**I hope this doesn't sound too bad. I am very tired after a day that I wrote this and coming home to go on a bike ride and being scared half-to-death by a raccoon statue...(Please don't ask about that one.)**

**Review and favorite! Thanks for your time, and I do hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
